


play stupid games, you win stupid prizes

by yamper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Competitive sex, Dimilix Cringe Compilation Part 1/69, Endearments, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Mommy Kink and Humiliation wrt Sylgrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamper/pseuds/yamper
Summary: oh, to be sylvain jose gautier, the unlucky soul to share a dorm wall with his highness dimitri alexandre blaiddyd and having to hear him fuck felix hugo fraldarius to within an inch of his stupid twinky life.listen, the only possible thing for you and your girlfriend (one ingrid brandl galatea) to do is to try to outfuck dimilix.of course, sylvain should have maybe anticipated the absolute lizard brained stupidity of horny dimilix that lets their competitive nature override shame at being heard.---fill for fe3h kinkmeme.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	play stupid games, you win stupid prizes

**Author's Note:**

> i was told by op to make this as peak cringey as possible, so i did. 
> 
> link here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=308444#cmt308444

sylvain's only groaned "oh, _ingrid_ ," for the eighth time that evening when felix grabs dimitri by the collar, crushing their lips together. dimitri's good eye widens with surprise when felix grabs his ass, grinding close against him; it takes him a second to lean into the kiss, felix's tongue tracing across his lips in pleasure. dimitri lets out a moan of pleasure-- he and felix have scarcely been together for two weeks, and every kiss, every touch from his boyfriend feels like something magical, an idealistic fairytale that he'd once thought impossible for someone as wretched as him.

dimitri's not quite sure why felix is suddenly being so forceful, but he's certainly not complaining. either way, the thumping of his heart against his chest is enough to drown out the sounds of sylvain calling ingrid _darling, baby girl, honey cakes_ from across the other side of his room, and he lets out another loud groan as felix shoves him onto the bed and begins leaving marks down the side of his neck, sucking hickeys into his scarred skin.

for years he'd thought himself unloveable, hideous, a beast who couldn't be tamed. yet there's something about the way felix pins him against the sheets that makes dimitri feel safe-- there's something oddly comforting about being handled roughly like this, by someone who he's known for so long and whom he trusts with his life. and it's with that that dimitri lets out another groan, louder than ever, and a smirk crosses felix's gorgeous lips. _he did seem to enjoy that very much_ , dimitri thinks as felix makes quick work of his pants, his smallclothes, casting them onto the ground; when felix's teeth sink into the side of his thigh he lets out another hideous grunt. felix's eyes narrow.

"louder," he says. dimitri blinks back at him.

"are you... are you certain?"

the sound of ingrid shrieking "you liked that, didn't you, you filthy sub," reverberates through the walls. felix takes a quick look at them, then back down at dimitri, and understanding floods through dimitri in a flash.

"ah," dimitri mutters in understanding. now it's his turn to grin back at felix, who's leaving more marks down dimitri's legs-- the sight enough would be enough to make him half-hard, but the thought of out-sexing (is that even a word?) his two other childhood friends stirs something else within dimitri, a playful instinct that he thought was dead and buried long ago. then again, if he'd been unable to bury his feelings for felix, he's not sure if he could possibly deny himself anything else, and he lets out a guttural noise from the bottom of his stomach when felix licks a stripe against his swiftly hardening cock. he bucks his hips against felix, trying to block out the sound of sylvain calling ingrid _mommy_ at the top of his lungs. felix frowns down at him.

"don't you _dare_ ," he says before giving dimitri's cock another slow, questing lick, and dimitri makes another loud, incoherent noise. he swears he hears the bed shake as he trembles, but maybe he's just imagining it. felix teases his tongue against the head of dimitri's dick once more, and he trembles at the contact, before he takes the rest of his cock in his mouth; dimitri jerks against the contact, beginning to buck into felix's mouth. he gulps, voice suddenly low, uncertain.

"are-- are you sure--"

the scathing look felix gives him is enough for dimitri to know his answer. with that, dimitri lets out a loud, painful moan, " _felix, felix, thank you so much my felix,_ " reverberating through the room, and the voice that emerges from sylvain and ingrid's side of the wall is drowned out enough to be incoherent. dimitri scarcely has time to beam down at felix before his hand reaches out to touch dimitri's balls, teasing them gently, and dimitri's hips continue to rock with pleasure. " _felix, my treasured one, my deep love-- oh!!_ "

dimitri comes with a shout, his cock slamming against the back of felix's throat, and his back arches in glee as he feels himself fill felix's mouth. felix pulls away, choking down dimitri's cum in a single motion before wiping his mouth with his elbow. they smile at each other, noting the blissful silence from the other side of the wall: they've won.

or so they think. it's only a matter of seconds before ingrid's voice can be heard again, this time calling sylvain a dirty slut. felix rolls his eyes.

"your turn," he says, collapsing onto dimitri's bed. "do your worst."

and dimitri does.


End file.
